percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Start of Something New
The Start of Something New is a series of stories about different things happening unexpectedly. Continent's Daughter Author's Note: This is a story inspired by the Godslingers 300! Truth to be told this should be on my buttom list of things to do but well..I cant contain this excitement anymore! I do not own PJO or HO Demi-Titans are almost unheard of during the Second Titan war. To Percy Jackson and their friends it seems impossible but their mind changed when those who they have killed during the second titan war, the beings they thought were demigods are in reality demi-titans. But do Percy and the gang know this? No because they never bothered to explore..They lack curiousity. Believing that demi-titans exist will shatter the world the demigod thinks off. To them they are the most powerful,to them they are the only ones special..The only thing they don't know is that there is someone more powerful, someone who control those monsters that haunts them. This is the story of a young girl, a demi-titan her name is Samantha Louis, daughter of Asia. This is the start of something new, the start of a new generation of heroes, enemies and wars. {C Samantha Louis was always the center of attraction in any class. Sam always won and whenever she has enemies, she gives them bad reputation. Everything is perfect in Samantha's life.She grew up in Paris until the age of 10, when her father decided that they would live with her grandmother. Samantha has always believe her mother is someone who came from a royal bloodline. That was the only thing missing in her life, her mom. Everytime Sam's class are asked to do something about their mothers Sam always looks at her paper and began crying, thus she earns the nickname mama's crybaby. Samantha now is in her 7th Grade. She's 14 years old and as usual everyone looked at her with pure amazement and jealousy. Samantha thought this day would go as plan but it was all ruined when their teacher asked them to write a two page essay about what their mother thought them about life. Samantha began crying as usual but now when she heard the laughing of her classmates it seems so different and unreal. Samantha felt betrayed..Everyone laughing, talking behind her back and she's not even included. As Samantha was crying she suddenly heard someone scratching the board. Sam didn't looked up..but if she had she would have seen the empousa scratching the board with her long nails.Everyone stop laughing and began screaming..and in a matter of seconds everyone was out of the room except Samantha.... Sam continued crying, now realizing that she was all alone.But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, no it wasn't a hand but a claw. It was slippery like a snake's skin. What is it? Samantha wondered but she was too afraid to look up..too sad to even care. "Daughter of Asssssia. We cccccame to youuuu...from her requesssst." Samantha heard a snake-like voice. Samantha began shaking..What is this creature? How come she or he can speak the language of human? Why did she called me Daughter of Asia? Asia is a continent! And I'm not even Asian! I'm Europian! Afraid, angry and still a little bit sad Samantha looked up and saw the face of a woman in thirties in an armor suit. At first Samantha felt relief wash over her but then she saw her lower half... The Glowing Stone In Ancient China there was a stone called The Glowing Stone of Jade. No one knows what happened to it centuries and decades later except now it's in the hands of those guardians who were asked to take care of it. It was said in the ancient folk tale that the Glowing Stone of Jade has healing powers that can cure any disease. "Will Do something! Jonna's gonna die if you can't think of any healing thingy! How about you Miranda? Any herbal medicine? How about Potions Lou?" Jade was a little worried. It was her first time to enter camp half-blood and even though she was suppose to be happy she's worried and sad. "Jade calm down for a second! We'll find a way." Precious said as she comfort her best friend Jade just then Bella and Edward came. Both of them seems so happy as if they don't have a friend lying in the bed. "Why are the two of you so happy! Geez! Have you forgoten about Jonna?" Precious asked in her annoyed voice. Both Edward and Bella didn't said anything to Precious instead they approach Chiron and explain somethings to him and in a matter of second the two of them are heading up to the Attic,ready to ask the oracle for a prophecy. "Wait just a minute! Why are two acting so calm and happy?At least tell about it! You're going on a quest without Jade and I? Seriously?" "Who said you're not part of the quest Precious?" They asked as if it was so obvious. "At least tell me something about it!" I yelled but my voices did not reach them, for they did turn back even one second. I sighed...It was always like this..I'm being left out all the time. Sometimes I wonder why Bella and Edward became friends in the first place. A few minutes later they were back with smiles on their faces. The two of them looked at Jade and me and then without a moment's notice threw two survial bags towards us. "Well the two of you smile? We're going to China!" And with that one sentence, the four of us are now infront of an old chinese Temple. "Ying Chen Miao Zhun" The sign says. Oka...a weird name. YIng means light and then Chen..the last name of a chinese family and Miao Zhun..means to Aim..How does that add up? I don't quite understand. "should we enter?" Jade asked. Bella and Edward nodded with those annoying smiles on their aces. "From what I learned the Chen family was the last family ever recorded to have kept the Glowing Stone of Jade. Like what I told you a while ago only a true daughter of Chen will be able to use it. We need to return in though..it's not like the golden fleece that we can keep it's not a greek artifact." Bella explained. The four of us started entering the temple. It was beautiful, unlike those temples I have visited along the street of my cousin's place.There are dragon statues everywhere. I was hesitant to go in but my friends entered like it was their house I heard the screams before I saw the light. I tried going in the temple but it repled me. As the light vanishes I quickly approach my friends and I found them they were lying on floor blood was around them it seems like a sharp object pierce through their bodies. The Glowing Stone was flying in the air soaked with blood. “You did this right? You have ultimate healing powers right? Save them! I don't care if you take my life just please save them!" I won't take your life Precious Arte or should I call you..Xiu Yu? I will take what is the most important to you. I will take what it is you hold dear.I will not harm you physically but rather mentally. Pirate Demigod "Nina! Just believe in yourself! It's water okay? If it's land then Elicia will help us!." "Maru, Even though I'm a daughter of Poseidon, I'm not as strong as Percy! And besides it's your fault we're falling 100,000ft!." "Well I'm sorry Miss I 'm not as strong as Percy, It's not my fault that someone didn't put the potions in the right place!" "Hey! I forgot about it okay? Besides who ever said Portal Traveling is the best choice we have?" "Shut up Elicia." "Shut up too Maru" "Stop it! Elicia and Maru! I can here water and if you don't want me to save our lives just keep on talking!" Elicia and Maru Jane immediately shut up. They both knew tha Nina is concentrating with all her might. She's probably receiting the water cycle by now. If not that the composition of Hydrogen and Oxygen. Maru and Elicia started feeling they couldn't breath as if there is no more oxygen in the air. "Nina! Don't take all the oxygen in the air! You're killing me!" Maru said between breaths. Just then Nina, Maru and Elicia are being enclose in a water like substance. "Wow Nina this is awesome! Unlike some girl over there." Elicia pointed towards Maru. "Shut up Elicia!" "No you shut up Maru!" Maru and Elicia started standing up ready to pull each other's hair but before they could evern fully stand up the water like subtance started disappering. The three of them found themselves on top of a ship. They saw eyes looking at them for some odd reason it was all lightning blue eyes. Nina, Maru and Elicia knows already what they are, Pirates, treasure hunters. "Demigods Sir" One of them said in an alarming tone. Nina, Maru and Elicia looked at each other asking in silent glares if they heard right. One by one they were pulled by the arm forcing them to stand up. "Tell me one by one your names and Godly Parents." The man in charge said. "Elicia Alysia, daughter of Demeter." Everyone around them laughed. "A Land Lover huh? Next!" "My name is Maru Jane, I am one of the remaining desendant of Cleopatra. Daughter of Hecate." no one laughed at Maru, infact everyone was not looking at her. And all the man in charge could say was.. "Next!" "Nina Archerie, Daughter of Poseidon." Everyone kneel as if Nina was a god. "Miss Archerie I am the Solies, son of Triton. We are to your command. All the crew here are either son of nymphs or are my half-brothers. Some of them are even nymphs but none of us are a daughter of Poseidon. It would be really be great if you could join our crew." "She'll join your crew. Nina this will be a great opportunity, you're going to be different from him. I know that one day you'll even be better than him. This is the perfect place for you Nina, you can control the water, you know in which part of the world we are. Don't worry I'll be by your side." "Hello? Are you forgetting about me?" "Don't worry Elicia. When you wake up you'll forget everything about us." Elicia Alysia woke up on her own cabin, She just had a weird dream about falling 100,000ft. in the sky and Pirate Demigods. NOTES: Thank You very much for reading the stories till the end. These stories are inspired by my friends who never gives up in supporting me. thumb|300px|right Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:Adventure Category:Friendship